Steve ?
by Lilaewen
Summary: Quand Tony découvre que son Captain cache quelque chose, il met tout en oeuvre pour percer son secret.


BONJOUR ! Pour fêter mon retour sur ff, je vous apporte un texte sur l'un de mes pairings préférés : le STONY !  
Après avoir vu Avengers, l'ère d'Ultron et avoir lu de noooombreuses fictions, je me lance enfin.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, il sont bien évidemment à Stan Lee et a l'univers MARVEL.

**Avertissement** : J'aborde un sujet assez délicat, pouvant choquer ou bouleverser. De plus, le sujet principal de ce texte est l'amour entre deux hommes, donc siça vous déplait, rien ne vous oblige à lire ce qui suit.

ENJOY !

* * *

" Steve, c'est quoi ça ? "

Steve baissa sa manche, qu'il avait retroussé sur son avant-bras, en quelques secondes. Seulement, ces secondes avaient été suffisantes pour permettre à son ami de percevoir ce qu'il voulait cacher.

Il se retourna, cachant au passage sa gêne, et posa sa tasse de café dans l'évier.

En effet, depuis les différentes batailles qu'ils avaient été forcés de mener ensemble, l'homme de fer et le blond en uniforme s'étaient rapprochés. A la base simples équipiers, une complicité s'était formée entre eux et avait aboutie à une amitié. A vrai dire, chacun considérait l'autre comme son meilleur ami, sans oser l'avouer. De ce fait, ils se voyaient très souvent dans la tour dédiée à Stark et aux Vengeurs, et ce matin là Steve avait accepté de venir prendre un café. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'égoïste de la bande le scrute de la tête aux pieds. Son cerveau se mit à travailler, et alors qu'il haussait les épaules, sortit de sa bouche la première excuse qui lui vint.

" Sûrement les restes de mon dernier combat, rien de grave.

\- Si tu le dis.. "

Tony reste quand même sceptique. C'était tout de même très peu probable. Leurs ennemis visaient rarement les poignets, encore moins avec des armes tranchantes. Pourtant il avait bien vu une cicatrice qui semblait avoir été causée par un couteau ou une autre arme de ce genre. De plus, entre les manches longues de son costume et ses gants qui remontaient relativement haut, il était sûrement impossible d'atteindre cette zone. Il rangea cette affaire dans un coin de sa tête, et se promit d'y revenir le plus rapidement possible. Voir immédiatement...

" Pour en revenir à notre discussion, il est vrai que permettre à Jarvis de..."

Rogers décrocha presque immédiatement. Il n'était pas le plus doué du groupe en technologie, loin de là. Il repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu que son interlocuteur ait lâché l'affaire aussi vite. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu se douter ?

" T'en penses quoi ?

\- Honnêtement, Tony, fais ce que tu veux, j'y comprends rien à tout ça. "

Bien sûr qur non il ne comprenait pas. Tony avait fait exprès de centrer son monologue sur des notions incompréhensibles, pour voir la réaction de son ami. Et celui-ci avait brillamment réussi le test. Ou l'avait complément loupé, selon les points de vue. Il était retombé dans ses pensées tellement rapidement, sans même chercher à comprendre, signe qu'il était soucieux. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

" Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Me la fait pas à moi, Rogers. Je commence à te connaître, je vois bien que tu vas mal.

\- P-Pas du tout... Tout va bien. Il faut que je retourne bosser. "

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit de la cuisine, se dirigeant au pas de course vers l'ascenseur. Ou du moins, il essaya. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Tony Stark furibond devant lui qui lui saisit le bras et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, releva sa manche.

" Tony... "

Ce que vu le-dit Tony le troubla plus que de raison. En cause, le bras lacéré du blond, encore rougi par endroits. Ce dernier fit lâcher sa prise à l'homme de fer et se précipita vers les escaliers, qu'il descendit le plus rapidement possible. Et, avant que Stark ne s'en rende compte, le fils de l'Amérique avait quitté la tour.

" Jarvis ?

\- Oui monsieur, je suis là.

\- Ramène moi Steve.

\- Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?

\- Oui, ça marchera peut-être. "

En deux temps trois mouvements, Tony Stark était devenu Iron Man, et se préparait déjà au décollage. Voyant que le blond ne répondait pas à ses appels, il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son aide virtuelle en lui demandant de localiser son ami. Dès qu'il eut les informations qu'il attendait, il décolla et arriva devant l'appartement de Steve juste avant lui.

" Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Steve, pourquoi..?

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tu as toutes ces marques ?

\- J'ai dis laisse moi tranquille ! "

L'homme de fer se retrouva plaqué au mur, le poids fermé du blond prêt à le frapper. Il pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter, ses veines saillantes, mais surtout qu'il se contrôlait pour éviter de lui faire du mal.

" Steve... "

Ce dernier, sans un mot ni un regard, se retourna et rentra dans son immeuble. Le brun en armure resta immobile pendant de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami, le fis de l'Amérique, le sauveur du monde entier, celui dont il était amoureux s'était mutilé. Car oui, tout le monde, sauf les principaux intéressés, avaient compris qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils prenaient ça pour une simple amitié, mais c'était bien plus. Ils se cherchaient toujours en rentrant dans une pièce pour sourir bêtement quand leurs regards finissaient par se croiser, n'importe quel prétexte devenait une bonne excuse pour se voir, ils se dévoraient du regard, buvaient les paroles l'un de l'autre, et cherchaient par tous les moyens à créer un contact.

Mais le plus troublant dans cette révélation était la partie finale. Comment Steve Rogers en était-il arrivé à se couper intentionnellement ? Comment lui, Tony Stark, Iron Man, homme amoureux de son meilleur ami, avait-il pu le laisse faire, sans le remarquer ?

Il s'en voulait. Énormément. Mais il était prêt à tout pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il passa des heures à sonner à l'interphone, jusqu'au moment où une gentille voisine lui ouvrit la porte. Il passa ensuite son après-midi à toquer à la porte du blond avant d'abandonner. Il était presque 16h quand Tony se laissa tomber au sol, désespéré.

" Je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour toi, comprendre ta tristesse. Je suis vraiment désolé, Steve. J'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je vais te laisser... "

Il se releva et, la tête basse, traînant presque des pieds, se dirigea vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à une porte qui s'ouvre. Il se retourna doucement, et fut presque soulagé de voir Steve en un seul morceau devant lui.

" Tu pouvais pas savoir.. "

Son soulagement se transforma en peine et en douleur quand la voix douce et frêle du blond lui parvint. Elle était faible, tremblotante, comme s'il avait pleuré pensant des heures. Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

" Tu veux rentrer ? "

Il hocha simplement la tête, mais cela suffit pour que la corps massif de son interlocuteur disparaisse, laissant derrière lui une porte grande ouvert, que Tony franchit sans hésiter.

" Café ?

\- Non, merci, je vais me contenter d'explications. "

Il ne voulait pas être trop sec, mais il avait peur que sa voix trahise toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. Il alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé, face au blond.

Il restèrent comme ça, se regardant en silence, pendant de longues minutes.

" Alors ?

Alors quoi ? "

Cette voix faible lui brisait le coeur. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de le voir aussi... Brisé. Il était brisé, c'était le mot le plus juste qu'on aurait pu trouver.

" Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Oui... "

Il se racla la gorge, triturant ses mains. Ils semblait tellement stressé, Tony eut soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais cela n'était pas la situation adéquate à une étreinte.

" Ça fait quelques mois que j'ai commencé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Évite de m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

\- Désolé. "

Il allait déjà avoir du mal à tout raconter, alors s'il devait se faisait couper la parole tout le temps, ça ne l'aiderais pas.

" La première... C'était un accident. J'essayais de changer ma lame de rasoir, quand elle m'a glissée des mains, et à filé sur mon bras. J'étais dans mes pensées, et la douleur m'a tellement décontenancé que je n'étais plus concentré que sur ça, j'en ai oublié mes préoccupations premières. J'ai laissé passer, jusqu'à... Ça a commencé il y a quatre mois. J'avais le mal du pays, si je puis dire. Je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps d'y penser, j'étais toujours occupé. Mais une fois chez moi, assis sur mon canapé ou allongé dans mon lit, je repensais à ma vraie maison. A mon vrai chez-moi, mon pays, à mon époque. Et ça m'a fait mal. J'avais déjà souffert auparavant, mais là c'était pire. A force de ressasser le passé, de me rappeler tout ce que j'avais perdu, je me faisais souffrir. Alors j'ai voulu arrêter. Arrêter de penser, arrêter de réfléchir, arrêter de souffrir mentalement. Alors j'ai pensé à cette douleur physique, assez forte pour ne faire oublier. J'ai réessayé, et ça a marché. C'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Au début, c'était une fois toutes les deux semaines. Puis c'était devenu plus régulier. Deux, trois, voir quatre fois dans la même semaine. Puis on s'est rapprochés, et ça m'a fait du bien. Plutôt que de me faire saigner, je passais du temps avec toi, et ça marché. Avec ta rupture avec Pepper, on pouvait passer encore plus de temps ensemble. Malheureusement, avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'admettre que je suis gay. Ce n'était pas dans les mentalités de mon époque. Être gay était un blasphème, alors que de nos jours c'est assez commun. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Tu t'es remis, du jour au lendemain, à coucher à droite à gauche. On passait moins de temps tous les deux il y avait toujours une fille chez toi. Puis un jour, j'ai croisé un garçon qui sortait de ta salle de bain. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, et je suis reparti avant de te croiser. Quelques jours après, tu nous annonçais que tu étais bi. J'étais mitigé, partagé entre la joie et la douleur. Il était possible que j'ai une chance avec toi, que je puisse t'attirer. Mais en même temps, cela me faisait plus de concurrents. On était de nouveau proches. Je ne comprenais plus notre relation, pour être honnête. On passait de meilleurs amis à simples connaissances, puis vice versa. Tu jouais avec mon coeur sans t'en tendre compte. Entre temps j'avais recommencé. C'est devenu de plus en plus dur de le cacher. Mais j'y arrivais. Et puis, il y trois semaines, tu nous as présenté ce mec, Chris. Blond, yeux bleus, grand et musclé. J'avais l'impression de me voir t'embrasser, te câliner, te caresser. Mais c'était pas moi, c'était lui. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, il était drôle, séduisant, sûrement intelligent et tout ce que tu recherche chez un homme... Mais j'étais jaloux. Et même si ça n'a pas duré, ça m'a affecté. Mais j'ai continué à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça prenait trop de place, je ne mettais plus que des pulls, des manches longues. Au fond, j'espérais, tout en le craignant, que quelqu'un le remarque. Un soir, en le faisant, je me suis rendu compte. J'ai compris que c'était stupide, que je souffrais plus comme ça. J'étais obligé de me cacher, j'étais devenu faible physiquement et mentalement. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'ai tout jeter, je me suis promis d'arrêter. Et je m'y suis tenu, mais voilà que tu le découvres, sans le vouloir, et tu semble tellement te soucier de moi... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu m'en veux. Et c'est le sentiment le plus horrible que j'ai pu ressentir. Mais quand je t'ai entendu, dans le couloir, j'ai compris que ce n'est pas à moi que tu en veux. Pour une raison qui m'ait encore inconnue, tu t'en veux à toi-même. A cause de moi. Encore une fois, j'ai fait souffrir mon entourage par mes actes.

Alors, désolé. Je suis désolé pour avoir commencé, pour ne pas avoir su m'arrêter, pour être tomber amoureux de toi, pour avoir été jaloux de tous ces hommes et ces femmes, pour avoir gâché ta journée. "

Steve reprit son souffle, et essuya les larmes qui avait dévalé ses joues. Il avait essayé de ne pas faire de discours larmoyant, mais il ne s'était pas contrôlé. Il releva les yeux, et ce qu'il vu le laissa bouche bée. Tony Stark, les yeux brillants de larmes et sans voix. Les deux étaient terriblement gênés, et on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

" Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je m'en veux terriblement, si tu savais ! Déjà, saches que, malgré tout, je te comprends. Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et tu n'as pas gâché ma journée. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, mais j'aurais dû le faire avant... J'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi gêné, c'est une première pour moi... Normalement je suis clair, concis, pas empoté ou déconcerté. Alors, voilà, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te le dire enfin, mais je t'aime. Et ça m'a fait peur. Chris, et tous les autres c'était pour t'oublier. Je n'ai pas cru en nous, et je le regrette, à un point inimaginable. On a tous fait des choses que l'on aimerait effacer, mais on doit vivre avec. Je dois vivre avec mes regrets, tu dois vivre avec tes cicatrices, mentales et physiques. Je peux... Je veux t'aider, être là pour toi dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments, si tu me le permets. Je suis amoureux de toi, Captain Rogers, et je compte pas m'excuser pour ça. Ni pour ce que je vais faire."

Avant que le blond ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Tony prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. L'autre répondit au baiser, et l'approfondit même en quemendant l'accès à la langue du brun. Ils finirent par se séparer, à contre coeur bien évidemment.

" Tu ne le feras plus ?

\- Tony...

\- Promets le moi, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est promis.

\- Viens t'installer à la tour. T'y passes déjà la moitié de ton temps...

\- Comme ça tu pourras me surveiller ?

\- Oui, aussi... Mais je pourrais surtout disposer de ton corps tout le temps, ce qui est un avantage indéniable.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu comptes en faire ? "

Avant que l'homme de fer n'ait pu répondre, une main passa sous son t-shirt et l'attira contre le corps musclé de Steve.

Quant à ce qui se passa le reste de la soirée et de la nuit, entre deux gémissements et un coup de rein... Je crois que cela ne nous regarde pas.

* * *

Voilà voilà ~

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je suis désolée si des fautes d'orthographe m'ont échappées.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3


End file.
